


If you try to hide it, it's gonna shine even more

by archmaestergilly



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Mild Language, Romance, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: Steven Hyde doesn't do relationship. Hell, he doesn't do feelings, period. This is just a summer fling.Or is it?
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	If you try to hide it, it's gonna shine even more

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kacey Musgraves' song. Typed so fast on my phone and posted before I lost my nerve lol. Writing's not my strong suit. 
> 
> (Disclaimer: Neither song nor the show belongs to me.)

Steven Hyde does not do relationship. That has been his number one rule since he became attracted to girls. That's why he only hooks up with a girl one week at a time. He's upfront about it and he only goes for chicks that wouldn't get attached.

Until Jackie, that is.

Hyde doesn't know when this fling grew into feelings. One day he was staring at Jackie's eyes twinkling in the low lights of his room, and there was warm pressure growing from the center of his chest.

He didn't know what to do with it, so he leaned over and kissed her, hard.

The thing is, he can't let anyone know about this. Not even Jackie, especially not Jackie. This is just a summer thing; they can't go any further.

So he hides it. Buries it deeper under his zen. Cuts her off when she talks. Insists on more physical touches.

He should've known it wouldn't work.

They're on the water tower, escaping Forman's depressing state. They're sitting close, his fingers drawing circles on the skin on her waist. Jackie is yapping about her plans for cheerleading camp, which starts next week. It suddenly dawns on him that it means he won't see her for a week, won't have her kisses and her cuddles (yes, she even got him to cuddling now). He stops.

"Steven?" Jackie turns to face him. The sun hangs low behind her, creating a halo of glow.

She shines. She fucking shines, man.

"Uh."

Her expression turns, "you're not listening to me, are you?"

 _Shit_. A small panic rises inside him.

"I said I'm going to miss you next week."

He sighs, takes off his shades. _Here goes nothing._

He takes her hands. They're cold, like always, so he rubs some warmth into them, and without thinking, brings them to his lips.

"I'll miss you, too, Jacks."

At that she smiles, brown eyes melt, and she jumps on him, attacks his mouth with hers.

There's that warm pressure again. Radiates from his chest to the rest of his body. He never feels this way about any girl before, never feels this way about any thing. It's growing and flowing out of him with each day spent with her.

He has to stop it, he doesn't want it to stop.

He's so fucking hopeless.

_Running like a river, trying to find the ocean_

_Flowers in the concrete_

_Climbing over fences, blooming in the shadows_

_Places that you can't see_

_(Love is a wild thing)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm also on Tumblr @archmaestergilly if you want to say hi ❤️


End file.
